Percy Jackson and the Dead Child
by n7n0b0dy
Summary: With Percy Jackson and friends, and with the Doors to Death at his disposal, can this new hero catch up to his Godly Father, Thanatos, and escape the true meaning of knocking on death's door? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Percy scanned the Olympian throne room with amazement. There had been so many attending the first every Godly Parent Meet and Greet. So many Gods in one room, the air almost choked him. The feel of a teen night club setting filled the room; Gods and demigods alike were dancing. There were refreshment tables all along the walls filled with godly drinks and food, along with cookies and pizza. Percy was pretty sure he saw a table piled high with Doritos and Coca Cola cans. Wonder who that was for.

Zeus sat on his throne with some many kids standing before him, most younger than Percy. The God looked unsettlingly pleased to be sharing stories with them of past adventures and wars. He saw a familiar face on Zeus' left side. It was a blonde guy twirling a coin between his fingers. He looked over at Percy and nodded.

Zeus seemed almost pleased with the current turn of events. Percy smirked, remembering the epic argument with the sky god prior to setting this up. His dad, Poseidon, had to break it up.

His wife, despite not mothering any of the children, and being the Goddess of family and such, looked down on the children with love. Either that, Percy thought, or an elaborate plan to put every single one of them through their paces.

He glanced next over at the children of Athena. They all looked closely as the Goddess told them an epic story. Percy double-taked when she gestured towards someone else, meaning she wasn't bragging about herself. It was Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. Her long blonde hair flowed in the wind of her mother's presence.

She blushed and looked away from her siblings, noticing him watching. Her stormy gray eyes sent Percy to a special place. She blew him a kiss, and he awkwardly looked away as Athena knitted her brows.

Hephaestus and his kids were probably the most entertaining to watch. Half of them flashed their inventions in the god's face, and he ate up the attention, dropping the ball on them with some toys of his own. One girl, frizzy red hair and glasses, stood back. She seemed either scared of the others, or Hephaestus. A small mechanical cat made of celestial bronze sat on her shoulder. It moved its mouth. Was it talking to her?

Wvery onve in a while the god would glance with an annoyed expression at the other half of hiss kids dancing with Aphrodite's young ones. They'd dance and converse, some even stole kisses.

Percy doubled over in laughter when he heard the group of people chanting someone's name.

"Leo! Leo! Leo! Leo!"

He looked through the crowd to see a curly haired demigod with a tool belt cutting all sorts of rugs with the goddess of love herself. She wore a modern bedazzled blouse with tight jeans, high heels and plenty of jewelry. He even heard her chanting as well.

There was another guy dancing with them. His skin was crystal white, and he had long blonde hair. His smirk penetrated the hearts of the Hephaestus girls. Percy swore he was an elf or something similar.

Ares and his gang all flashed tattoos and leather biker jackets at one another. No shocker there. There was one girl, however, who wasn't as brutish as the group, but demanded the same authority as her dad. She didn't wear a leather jacket, just all black. There was a buttoned down sleeveless shirt only buttoned half way up, tight leather pants with spiked studs in random places, and black knee high Converses. She had more tattoos than the others, two full sleeves on her arms. Her black hair was no shocker either. She laughed and pushed people jokingly, including Ares, who didn't seem to mind.

Two thoughts came to mind for Percy. She looked incredibly similar to Kat Von D, and Annabeth would kill him for looked at this girl for so long.

Artemis and her hunters had just arrived. From the look of the goddess' face, and the wanting expressions of the ladies with her, Percy concluded that they had about two seconds before Artemis releases them, just this once, to go party. He was so right, in fact, the girls hit the dance floor before Percy finished the though. His old friend Thalia Grace was the first to be seen dancing.

Behind one of the refreshment tables, a door Percy never noticed before opened. Somone walked out, closing it behind them. The person wore a black British pea coat, and a purple checker patterned hoodie with the hood up. Percy couldn't make out his face. The person also wore dark blue jeans and Converse style shoes.

"Great turn out, huh?" Percy felt a slap on the back. The sudden smell of ocean filled his nostrils pleasantly.

"Hey, dad," He smiled brightly. His green eyes shone like the Atlantic on a summers day. "Everyone seemse to be enjoying themselves..." then a thought occured to him. "Where are all of your kids?"

"Funny you should ask," the sea god scratched his beard. His blue Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts with sandals made Percy remember his first time seeing a tourist. "I never had any after you."

"Oh, dad," Percy grinned as his father put an arm over his shoulder. He elbowed the god's ribs gently. "You expect me to believe that?"

"It's true!" the god exclaimed. "Well. No demigods at least.

The two had a laugh.

"Hey," Percy started again. "Where is Hades, did Zeus still refuse him?"

"Our brother isn't much of a family man, so he threw his own bash."

That has to suck,"Percy said.

"Not really. Its just an attempt in to out do our party. He held it in Elysium. So could it could properly party with his children both dead and living." The god sighed. "Its invite ony, and his poor incredibly hot wife wanted to come here."

Percy hsf never caught a glimpse of a god fantasizing, and didn't want to see it again any time soon.

"Anyway," Poseidon looked at his watch. Surprisingly, gods checked the time of day. "He did, however, decide to send someon in his place."

Just as he said that, the mass of people grew quiet with murmurs. Even Mr. D, who Percy called the god of wine, Dionusys, had to put down his drink.

"Is it my time?" He heard someone ask in a shaky voice.

A man walked into the throne room. He wore a vlack trench coat with the tying lace undone. A black fedora hat with a black feather sat atop his jet black hair, which was tied back. He wore a white business shirt, black slacks and old man shoes.

He scanned the room, thoughtfully, apathetic to the worried looks and Zeus standing up and welcoming him.

He looked like a detective, and he walked up to Percy and Poseidon as if he had found his culprits.

"Ah, Poseidon, and Mister Jackson, as well." He tipped his hat to them both. His ebony skin and golden plated eyes seemed awfully familiar. "Thanks again for freeing me in Alaska."

"No problem...Thanatos..." Percy stepped back.

"No worries, I'm off duty," the death god smiled as he yelled.

"Been a long time, Thanatos," Poseidon gestured to the open food bars. "Please, make yourself at home. Have a good time."

"Oh, I intend to. Not every day Death gets a break."

Thanatos turned and walked towards the tables and stopped. Standing in his way was the person Percy had seen before.

Percy walked up to Thanatos. "Do you know this guy?" The god kept an apathetic face, yet his eyes started to water.

Annabeth ran over. "Who are these people?"

Percy explained Thanatos, but shrugged at the new guy.

"I..." the person started talking. It was a guy, sounding no older than Percy. "I am Thane Tobias...I...Iam..."

Percy half expected what happened next.

Ares appeared next to the boy, full clad Greek armor, and punched the boy in the stomach. He crumbled to his knees.

Hermes glided over to Zeus on his flying shoes with a golden IPod tablet, probably with a list, Percy thought.

Zeus spoke in a thunderous voice. "You come here to Mount Olympus, our heavenly home, and crash MY gathering," Percy half laughed on that one, "Give me a reason not to cast you into Tartarus." He summoned his famous lightning staff and struck the floor. Sparks shot everywhere.

Percy looked back at the guy. His jacket and coat were torn where Ares had gutted him. Half conscious, he removed his hood. He had chocolate skin and black hair that hung in his face. Percy saw one golden Iris glowing in the eye he could see through the guy's hair.

The left side of the guy's coat began to crumble to the floor, revealing what looked like a three dimensional tatto of a wing made of black diamonds where Ares had struck him. The crowd gasped as the tattoo came alive and pushed Ares back. The war god landed on his feet, royally ticked off. The tattoo floated back, suspending itself from the guy's left shoulder blade. Percy could see through the wing, since the feathers were of diamonds and not truly connected with each other.

Ares looked towards Zeus, who nodded, and went in for the death blow.

Thanatos caught Ares' fist, and seconds later everyone realized the death god had reacted. "Because," he cut his eyes at Zeus, "I have said, I am off duty."

Thanatos' coat began to float into the air, and morphed into two giant black wings. His pants and shirt melted into robes that only covered his lower half. His shoes and hat faded away, and his hair was released from its bonds. The death god held out his other hand and flexed his massive bicep. Suddenly, out of black nothingness, a long rod with a sickle at the end appeared.

Ares looked at his hand, which was withering from death's touch, and pulled back his punch, surpressing an impossibly epic amount of rage. The death god beat his mighty wings, and with that, the anger of Ares subsided.

Thanatos turned to the boy and helped him up. The boy coughed up blood, then looked into his eyes. "I...I am...your son."


	2. Chapter 2

Thane had dreamed of this place since he was a little boy. His mama would read him bedtime stories of heroes in ancient Greece. She'd lay down next to him on his bed in the smallest room of their shabby little apartment, and indulge in his fantasies. His favorite story was that of Perseus and Medusa.

One night, she shared a new tale.

"Listen, Wheatie," she called him by his nickname. She had given it to him, implying that his hair grew out long like a field of wheat. "I'm going to tell you a story of a man."

"A hero?" Thane smiled bright. His grin dimmed when his sweet mama's expression hardened.

"Yes, my child, but not one like I've told you.." she held her son close. He noticed that she didn't have a story book this time. "A god of Peace...sweet Death..."

"What?" Thane thought of his granny who had just passed away. "What is Death?"

"It is...a deep sleep...your spirit leaves your body to meet a timely fate..."

"...Okay..." Being six years old, what she said should have went, completely over his head, but it was making sense, and eerily giving him peace.

"...but it is also a person...Death is the one who guides souls to their resting place. He also makes sure no souls cross back over, and searches for those souls who are lost and hiding."

"How does that make him a hero?" Thane held his mama tight. Something about what she was saying didn't feel right. "He's a soul stealer?"

"Don't talk like that," she chastised. "He is what the world needs...he is what...you need..."

He backed away from her. "You want me to die? I don't want to die..."

"No, baby, That's the last thing I want." She smiled. "I want you to meet him."

Thane hugged his knees.

"If it's your time, he comes and holds you like this." She tried to hug him, but he shied away. A tear came to her eye. "Death's embrace is so gentle and peaceful...you just want to sleep..."

Little Thane touched her cheek. It was warm. "Are you dead, mama?"

She laughed, as if the thought amused her. "No, not yet, Wheatie. But he was an interest in me...and you. Anyone Death touches passes on, except me. He said that I am filled with so much life. It cancels his touch."

"Mama, what is this story? Why are you saying this stuff? It scares me!" He jumped off the bed and stood at the doorway.

"I want you to meet him one day...Thane...he's your daddy."

Thane looked at his feet. Death was his father? And that father captured souls?

The small boy looked at his mama, then ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. A small pull in his stomach made him think of his mama. Something was up with her, more than her scary story. He could feel it in his gut.

He sat on the floor and held his knees. The noise of the apartment building usually bothered him, but the silence that surrounded the little boy was even more stifling.

"You've finally come for me..." He heard his mama in the other room. Who was she talking to?

Thane crept out of the bathroom and peeked around the doorway of his room. There, blocking the view of his mama, was a tall man with a black coat. The coat had a slit at the bottom of it, revealing the man's seat of his pants. He had medium black hair.

"Wilma.." the man started with a shaky voice. "I love you..." His voice was a dreamy as Thane's mama made him sound. "It's time for your greatest adventure."

The man wrapped his arms around her, then laid her on Thane's bed.

As she lay on the bed, He nearly screamed when a misty white version of his mama still stood. His wispy mama's eyes were closed, bet she held the man's hand. The man turned to a black door that was never in Thane's room before. He opened the door, and like a gentleman, ushered his mama in.

Before entering himself, the man glanced directly at Thane. His eyes were a shiny gold. It intimidated Thane badly. The man smiled at the boy, and a tear trickled down his cheek. He Then took off his jacket and tossed it towards the bed.

Thane watched as it floated down gently atop Thane's mama, as if blanketing her arms from the cold. When he looked back towards the man, all he saw was the closed door. He ran inside the room and looked at it closely. It was black with a faint hue of amethyst. The door knob was a cold black metal rock, a rock Thane had never seen before. The door's presence made him chilly.

He looked back at his mama's body, cold and lifeless. He knew she was gone. On top of her was the man's coat. Thane grabbed it and put it on. It was very big on his little body, but very warm.

He opened the door the man had took his mama's soul. Before him flowed a dark purple veil hiding whatever awaited him in the darkness. He jumped through it, knowing that he had to follow them if he ever wanted to see his mama again.

Thane sat on the floor in the corner of the room he was held captive in. He rested his head on his knees. The blow from the war god lingered longer than he had hoped. He knew his ribs would have surely been shattered and shrapneled out of his back, had it not been for the Death Wing's protection. His poor jacket and coat were destroyed. He Grimaced at the thought of his prized possession being torn off his back.

Thane looked at his chest. The Death Wing now lay back down across his stomach, as if only a tattoo again. He touched it with thankfulness. Being the son of Death had its perks, he guessed. A nifty protection wing, and a personal door that leads through the Underworld, and ends at a destination of his choice. He wondered how many sons and daughters Thanatos had.

He looked around. The room itself was a comfortable size. The door he had entered was enormous, made with celestial bronze and gold trimming, yet it had black bars too high to reach. There was a soft bed with finely kept glowed brilliantly white, Than wondered how anyone could sleep in one. There was a night stand with Greek column shaped edges, aslo white. Even the floor was white with marble.

"Let me guess the theme here..." Thane chided, suddenly over this place. "If this is their jail cell, I can't imagine the hotel suite."

"I know what you mean..." a voice came from outside. It sounded like a woman, strong and fierce. "This place, even though all miraculous and junk...kind of sucks."

Thane put an ear to the wall. The awkward barrier that usually placed itself between him and others rose. "Um...t-tell me...about it..."

"You're a pretty shy guy, right?" the woman outside of the door seemed to be pacing. "The way you fumbled your words when everyone was watching,freaking great, bro." She laughed.

Thane's face turned a chocolate cherry color.

"What did you expect, sneaking into Olympus? Really? You have major nads, that I'm sure of."

"Is there something I can help you with?" Thane said, his voice cracked.

She laughed again. "Yeah, man. I want to meet you." He heard keys being inserted into the door. "You pushed back my dad like a pro! Plus, you have the coolest tat in the world!" The door swung open and Thane looked at the one he had been talking to.

It was a girl, slightly shorter than he was. She had long, black hair that spiraled towards the end. It covered half her face as well. Her ivory skin really brought out the color of her dark, blood red eye shadow and lipstick, and her red eyes dazzled Thane. She wore a button down shirt with hardly no discretion. Her leather pants and boots fit her style comfortably. Her arms were decked out with epic sleeve tattoo murals of monsters and beasts. With each beast there was a small person conquering it.

"Dude..." she blushed, looking away and folding her arms. "Quit staring at me.."

"Sorry!" he scratched his head, forcing words out. "I just...I didn't expect..."

"Don't say it," she raised an eyebrow, as if knowing what was coming from his mouth. She looked up and down, sizing him. "Wow, man. you're freaking huge up close." She touched the tattoo with her red fingernails. "You must...like...work out every day!"

"Um..."

"And over night..."

He backed up, breaking her touch on his chest. "Um...no...not at all actually.

"Please," she rolled her eyes, laughing at him. "You weren't with that body!"

"Okay," Thane didn't argue. She looked back at him, disappointed. His face was expressionless, which made her grin.

"Come on," she said, and started walking.

"The gods wouldn't want me to leave this place..." He looked concerned.

"Oh, that's all taken care of," she waved it off. "Thatanas or something talked them into letting you live. And I and this one guy...Perky was it? Anyway, we talked them into letting you out into the throne room with all of us demigods."

"...It's Thanatos...the god of death..." Thane sounded distant. "And my father..."

She looked at him apologetically. "I'm really sorry. I'm no good with names. Can't even tell you the monsters I've fought...That's why I just have them tattooed..."

He watched her for a second, finally understanding her tattoo sleaves. He couldn't read her face, but could tell that her brain was moving like a well oiled machine.

"Well...um...what is your name?" He asked catiously.

She smiled again. "People call me Stacie."

"...is that...not your real name?"

She leaned up against a nearby column. She adjusted her shirt and folded her arms. "Anastasia. Pronounced 'Ah Nah Stah Shya.'"

"Anastasia..." he nodded. "Why don't you go by that?"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do I look like an Anastasia?"

"Yeah...it's a beautiful name..." for the first time in a long while, Thane smiled. This girl brought it out of him. "I think I will call you that."

Stacie walked over to him and got in his face with a scowl. "You won't if you know what's good for you..."

"Maybe...I don't..." he awkwardly threw out. His face remained unchanged, which made her smile again.

"Well, dude, at least one of us likes it." She thought some more, then started walking. "I guess it's kind of pointless...threatening the son of death by killing him, huh? Anywho, come on. Let's go party."


	3. Chapter 3

Thane and Stacie walked together through the streets of Olympus at a slow pace. The city was border line magical, with gods randomly strolling in front of them, and nymphs entering and escaping view. It ticked Stacie off more than anything. The approached a forty foot life like statue: Athena Parthenos. It was made of ivory and clothed with golden robes. A golden statue of the goddess Nike stood in one hand. In the other was a golden shield with a snake coming from behind. Athena Parthenos glowed with an epic radiance. It stared back at them eerily, as if commanding the truth from them.

Thane relunctantly followed the unspoken orders and told his first experience with the Greek world at the age of six. Stacie was quite interested, since there has never been a mortal to survive death's touch, at least that she's heard of.

To his surprise, she wasn't quick to tell her own story. She had lived with her mother, who was deeply in dept and addicted to just about everything. Every night, some stranger would come to her home. Stacie would hide under her bed from the strangers, but she neglected to express why.

One night, when she was about ten, she decided to peak out of her room to see who the new stranger was. She crawled on her knees and caught a glimps of the living room. Her mother was sitting on the couch, counting some weird little plastic bags on the coffee table. Next to her, was a man Stacie loved to see. He wore a leather jacket with tattoos up his neck. He always wore sunglasses, never revealing his eyes.

"Sera!" She'd run and jump on his lap. He'd hug her too tight, then play fight her, always winning by pinning her.

"Get off him! STACIE!" Her mother would always yell at her. She was especially mad this time. She'd always grab her arm, sometimes leaving bruises, but this time, not only did she grab her, but she slapped her across the face. Her mother went in for another swing, but the man Sera caught her arm in his fingerless leather gloved hand.

"Woman," he took off his sunglasses, facing away from Stacie, but towards her mother. "You lay another finger on my special little biker..."

Her mother looked appalled at his open threat. She stumbled to her feet, glaring from him to her daughter, then back to him again, slowly regaining her confidence. "If you love her so much, why don't you take her, Ares, oh great one?!"

That was the last time she ever saw her mother. Sera never explained to her who he was. He just scooped her up and took off with her on his cool motorcycle. It had high handle bars and red flames down the sides. He took her to get her first tattoo that day.

After receiving a greek symbol on the inside of her forearm, he drove her down a road with forests on either side. He then picked her up and set her down on the side of the road.

"Why do I have to get off..." Stacie wined.

"No wining!" Sera smirked. "Go through the forest, to the hidden land on the other side. If you survive, we will meet again."

The little girl looked at the forest, shivering. "And if I can't?"

She looked back at him. He glared down at her in a most horrible way, with a cynical grin. She backed up.

"S-Sera...?" she whimpered. "Or...Ares...?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't call me either of those." He reached behind his back. He pulled out a small pistol and handed it to her. She was nearly pulled to the ground by the weight of it. Sera pulled out another gun, bigger than her's, and showed her how to take the safety off. He took off his shades, finally revealing his eyes to her. They burned like little flames in his eye sockets. "From now on, you shall call me...Dad."

"WHOA..." Thane was baffled by the story. He looked down at his feet as they walked. "Rough times..."

"I don't regret any of it," she smiled. "I love my dad. Unlike everyone else who hates their parents for not being around. I was happy to have him for as long as I did...more than I can say for my mother at least...

They reached the steps up to the throne room. Thane quit talking, which rose a question in Stacie's mind.

"You're dad is Thanatos...do you hate him...for your mother? For not being around...?"

He looked at his tattoo, suddenly remembering that he had no shirt. "I just wanted to meet him...I have a question for him...I don't care if he wants to be in my life ore not...I just want to know more about my mother and him."

In the throne room, the gods were no longer present. Only demigods remained, and they seemed to be doing things differently.

"What's going on?" Thane asked.

A mob of demigods surrounded a group of four in a circle. They watched and cheered as the four went to town on each other.

"He's here!" Stacie shouted and everyone turned to see them.

The crowd separated as she pushed him into the center with the four.

One was the black haired boy with sea green eyes. Thane remembered him standing next to his dad. He had a celestial bronze sword out and ready, bouncing back and forth.

Another was the blonde boy who stood next to Zeus on his throne. He had a small scar on his lip, and the attitude to lead the masses. His blonde hair stood up in the air, as if electricity ran through his body. He had a gladius sword cocked backward, as if ready to lung.

The last two were the long haired guy and the tool belt kid from the dance floor. The long haired boy crouched low with two daggers, and the curly haired one with the tool belt stood behind a golden sphere, which gyrated in place, twirling whips through the air.

"So," the green eyed boy started, "Thane, right?" He cautiously walked over. As he reached him, a dagger flew towards them. They both dodged back, and the small blade stopped in between their heads. At slithered backwards on a nearly invisible coil to the long haired kid. "I am Percy. Percy Jackson."

Thane stepped back into Stacie, who laughed and pushed him. "Dude, there's no running!"

Thane threw up his hands surrenderingly. "No! I don't want to fight!"

Percy cut his eyes at Thane. "Then don't." He turned, horizontally slashing at the death god's son. Thane quickly pulled out a foot long stick from his pocket, blocking the slice. The stick was made of celestial bronze, gold, and Stygian iron.

"Please." Thane pushed Percy's sword back. Percy only came for more. He spun around, feinting another slice, then vertically bringing down a heavy hitter, knocking Thane back.

The demigod, annoyed by being forced into a fight, looked angrily at his assailant. He took a deep breath, and all his anger faded away from his face. Apathy plaged the air around him. His face went blank as he twisted the stick. The stick extended on both sides, becoming a five foot pole. He twirled it around his back and snapped it into place, pointing the tip at Percy Jackson. He looked around, fully aware of the other three around him, all ready for a good fight.


	4. Chapter 4

It all started with each person introducing themselves as they attacked. The four guys parried each other's blows as if it were practice, so Thane eased up a little.

"The name's Leo Valdez," the curly haired kid said. He was rummaging through his tool belt. Thane pointed the staff at him first. Leo pulled out a complicated looking remote. It was black with silver buttons and colorful lights. "Being Death's kid, does that mean you're, like, already dead?"

Thane didn't react to the comment. Leo shrugged, pressing a button on the controller. The top half of the sphere raised an inch in the air, and began spinning. metal whips began spewing out and lashing in Thane's direction. He dodged gracefully as the whips cut the air above his face. He swiped the staff with lightning speed, knocking back every next lashing with ease.

The sphere snuck in a low sweep. Thane stabbed his rod into the white marble floor, protecting his knees, and sighing in relief. Another whip spun around the staff, and around him, tying the demigod tightly against his own weapon. Thane tried to break free, but to no avail. The more he struggled, the tighter his bindings got. This felt like more than a practice match.

"Is that it?" Leo laughed. "Looks like Death isn't as scary as we thought." The crowd of demigods around them also laughed.

Thane snapped with anger and twisted his staff in the middle. With blinding speed, he sliced through the whips with the weapon, baffling Leo so bad, he didn't notice Thane's billiard strike, sending the ball his way, corner pocket. The ball crushed Leo, making the demigod squeal.

"Next," Thane didn't give him a second look.

Two daggers flew his way. He twirled the staff clockwise and back, bashing the daggers away. The daggers were snatched back and caught by the long haired boy.

"Nice to meet you," the boy bowed. His long blonde hair fell over his broad shoulders. "I am Zachery Draiken Cruise, a son of Aphrodite." In an instant, Zachery underhanded one of the blades, aiming at Thane's jugular.

Thane popped the dagger, spinning the staff again, awaiting the next toss. Another, like clockwork, flew towards him, and was as easily knocked back. Both daggers hit the ground.

"Aw," Zachery looked helpless. The women in the crowd gave him a sympathetic cheer.

"Hmph!" Stacie rolled her eyes. "Thane! Kick his butt!"

He smirked, kicking up dust as he sprinted towards Thane. He jumped into the air gliding his way with his fist out. Thane side stepped, but didn't get a chance to attack as Zachery Street Fighter Chun Li kicked at him. Thane barely blocked that, stepping back quickly, and blocking a series of rapid punches.

Zachery smirked, snatching his hands back. Thane noticed a shiny thin twine snapping the air. The string was pulled tight, and the daggers suddenly spun around him. Zachery knew they would wrap him up and cut him deeply.

So, he decided to cut it short. He wound his staff from side to side, three times on each side, knotting up the daggers' string, and with a heavy heave, flung the daggers at Zachery. He turned, stamping his staff on the ground. He reared back, predicting a final assault from the blonde boy. He rushed forward, ramming his head into the predictable son of Aphrodite's skull.

Zachery crumbled to the ground. His forehead oozed with blood, staining his blonde hair and blurring his vision. He could barely move.

"One...more...trick..." Zachery twitched his fingers. The tangled twine began to recoil, and the daggers spun upward. He rolled over, snatching his arm, and the daggers with it, attempting to impale Thane's back in one final strike.

Thane's tattoo surged into a living wing again, shattering the daggers with its tough, diamond frame. Zachery laughed, "Well...gave it my all..." and closed his eyes, beaten.

Thane flexed his shoulder blades, giving his mighty black diamond wing a heavy beat. His eyes panned over to Percy and the other blonde haired boy.

"Hot stuff, man!" Stacie clapped and yelled over the crowd. "My money is on _those_ pectorals!"

Thane looked at his chest and blushed.

Percy smiled bright. "That is pretty awesome, right, Jason?" Percy chucked his blade at the blonde kid, and charged at Thane. The boy deflected it, knocking the weapon out of sight behind the crowd, and dashed for Percy.

Thane didn't understand. Were they fighting him, or each other? Rivalry radiated between the two. He didn't have much time to think on it. Percy dug into the pocket of his blue jeans. He pulled out an IPhone, then shook his head, replacing it. He pulled out an ink pen, lunging at him.

"An ink pen?" Thane smirked, raising his staff.

Percy clicked his pen, and the celestial bronze blade which he had thrown earlier reappeared. Without Thane realizing, the wing instictively flapped, blowing Percy off course of his primary target spot. Thane stepped out of the way, bewildered, and Percy grazed his left forearm.

"Woooo! Get'em Seaweed Brain!" The blonde girl with the stormy gray eyes shouted.

Stacie rolled her eyes, shouting, "Good dodge, Thane! That's my man!"

The two women glared at each other, sparks flying between them.

As if incentive, Percy doubled in a speedy recovery, lunging again. This time, Thane jumped up with double the height. Percy cursed, missing him again, but advanced at the oncoming blonde kid, Jason. The two combatants clashed blades furiously. The swords seemed to disappear in a blur of bronze and gold.

Thane landed a good distance away from them. His wing lay back down. He had reached his limit with the jump. It needed time to recover. He watched the epic fight throw down. The two fought with everything they had, spinning and flipping, evening out move for move. There had definitely been something between them, a past. Thane started to remember someone he had met some time ago. A rival of his own.

Thane sprinted forward into battle. He vaulted over with his staff, and stuck his foot into Percy's side, kicking him out of the way. Percy hit the ground, doubling over in pain, and Thane proceeded to fight Jason.

Jason swung in an "X" formation, hacking away at Thane. He blocked the blows left and right. Thane back stepped and thrust his staff at Jason's chest. Jason stopped it short with the flat of his gladius, pushing it back, but Thane's strength was overwhelming. Thane pushed him back several feet, then Jason grabbed the end of the staff. He smirked as several jolts of electricity emitting from his hair surged downward through his body and out of his arm, reaching his hand. The staff conducted the jolt, shocking Thane back the several feet he had advanced.

Thane stumbled to one knee, his hands were locked around the staff with the remaining electricity it conducted. He winced, snatching a hand free, and blocked as Percy returned to the fray. He came down with a vertical slice of his sword. The blow knocked Thane on his back.

Percy twisted and flipped the sword around, catching Jason in the chest with the hilt.

Jason stumbled back, then cocked his blade back in a readied stance. A series of small dark clouds formed over his head. Lightning flashed from his eyes and a hard breeze lifted him from the floor. "It Just got real..." He said as he flew over to his father's throne and hovered. "Have to show you guys who's house this is!"

"Whatever! My dad stays here, too, bro!" Percy started bouncing again. He held his hand out. Suddenly, a stream of water from a nearby source outside of the throne room trailed into his hand. The water formed into a six foot tall trident. More water surrounded his feet, lifting him up with the tide.

"Hey..." Thane rolled backwards, landing on his feet. He hated being the center of attention, but he felt that he must tell everyone. "I didn't ask to be included in this fight...I'm not from here...But since you have been such gracious hosts...allow me to thank you..." He twisted his staff hard. It separated into two rods, of which he spun around. He swiped them through the air hard, and out protruded a deadly sickle on either rod. He twirled the mini scythes with ease, then crouched as the tattoo came back to life, and flap him into the air. Through the hair in his face, Stacie could see the gold irises of his eyes melt over into the white.

"Wow," the stormy eyed girl gasped.

"I think I'm in love," Stacie commented, ignoring the retorts of her siblings.

"You can do it Jason!" cried a girl from behind stormy eyes. Something in her voice made everyone consider Jason being the victor.

Thane shook the thought, and with a fierce roar, met up with his opponents in the air.


End file.
